


Curing the Sick

by Beronica_love



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: F/F, I have an arsenal of half finished fics I'm finishing, anywyas, but gay babbys amirite, this idea has been done before
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-24
Updated: 2017-03-24
Packaged: 2018-10-10 06:06:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10430793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beronica_love/pseuds/Beronica_love
Summary: Betty is sick and Veronica just so happens to be in the neighborhood to help cure her





	

Betty was sick, and it wasn't some sort of little head cold she could ignore, it was full on head ache, nausea, cold sweat, pressure in the chest, etc.. Her parents were out working already, so it wasn't something she could ask for help with either. She laid in bed clutching her stomach, trying to fall asleep in hopes that this would blow over faster. Her phone buzzed on her bedside table and even picking THAT up was like running a marathon. 

V: Hey hot stuff , are you free tonight?

Betty struggled to stay focused on the screen as she typed a reply. 

B: can't. Super sick. I can't even get up. 

There was a reply immediately

V: One second. 

Betty didn't know what 'one second' was supposed to mean, but she threw her phone back on the bedside table and went back to trying to concentrate on something else.  
Ten minutes later she heard something outside her window. It was a muffled conversation.  
"Archie hold the fucking ladder still" she was able to make out. There was some unintelligible deeper voice that sounded far away. And then a response of "No! Leave after this!"  
She turned over to look at her window, it opened up and in climbed Veronica. She had a cheap drawstring bag on her back that was spilling with what looked like different kinds of medicine.  
"Ta-Da!" Veronica said doing a dismount on Betty's floor. Betty smiled but quickly furrowed her eyebrows.  
"Veronica what are you doing here? I said I couldn't hang out today." Betty said rubbing her temples trying to ease the immense pain shooting through her head.  
"I know, I'm here to heal you." Veronica said slipping the drawstring bag off her back. She started digging around and pulled out a thermos.  
"I have soup, aspirin, pepto, ibeprofun, and a bunch of other stuff I just grabbed from the medicine cabinet at home." Veronica lined everything up on the floor of Betty's room and shot her a smile.  
"Is that safe?" Betty said, wide eyed.

"Probably not, but I am going to heal you Betty Cooper." 

Veronica sat next to Betty on her bed and began to spoon feed her chicken noodle soup. 

"Y'know I can feed myself." Betty smiled to let Veronica know she really didn't mind.  
"Let me play nurse for the day!" Veronica stuck out her lower lip in a pout but it quickly turned into a smile. Betty gave in and let Veronica finish feeding her soup. After settling with her head rest in Veronica's shoulder, she fell into a deep sleep, forgetting about her sickness even just for the smallest amount of time. She woke up to it being dark outside, her mother clearly wasn't home yet based on the silence that engulfed the entire house. Betty was about to get up when she felt a movement next to her, she turned and saw Veronica, fast asleep, and stripped down to her underwear. A deep crimson spilled across Betty's face at the sight of the other girl. She almost didn't want to wake her, she wanted to leave her in whatever part of her deep conscience she was in at the moment. But Betty gently placed a hand on Veronica's shoulder and shook her awake softly. 

"Hm?" Veronica didn't even open her eyes. 

"Veronica, its late. And you're in your underwear." Betty said a small smile finding itself to her lips. 

"I know, I was jus trnhelyounyouwercol." Veronica mumbled scooting herself into Betty pulling her into an embrace. 

"That wasn't English sweetheart." Betty pushed a tendril of Veronica's hair behind her ear. Veronica opened her eyes at the contact. 

"You woke up saying you were super cold, so I decided to gift you with my body heat."  
Veronica said scrunching her nose up while she smiled. Betty didn't even remember waking up and saying she was cold. But Veronica Lodge was half naked in her bed so she wasn't complaining. 

"Well thank you, I appreciate it. I'm very warm now. You're lucky my parents work late or they'd kill me and then kill you and then kill me again if they found us like this." Betty said allowing herself to be pulled even closer into Veronica's body (if that was even possible). Veronica let out a content sigh that tickled Betty's neck. Betty turned and placed a soft kiss on Veronica's forehead. 

"Y'know I totally would kiss you right now if you weren't sick," Veronica smirked into Betty's neck. Betty turned that same crimson color again and grinned. After a beat Veronica spoke again. "Ah fuck it I have a strong enough immune system." Veronica reached up and cupped Betty's face and brought her into a deep kiss, both of them smiling through the whole thing. They broke apart with the biggest grins on their face staring deep into the other girls eyes. 

"When you get sick I think I'm going to have to come play nurse with you." Betty winked.

"You better, Cooper, and be prepared. I am very high maintenance." Veronica closed her eyes once again. 

"I think I can handle it." Betty closed her eyes too, both of them falling asleep once more. Not caring what screaming lecture Alice Cooper had awaiting for them the next morning.


End file.
